


You're Making My Dreams Come True

by rocky_flintstone



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocky_flintstone/pseuds/rocky_flintstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night, in the city...things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Making My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of a series, but it hasn't been worked on in well over 4 months so. If I ever do get around to finishing it, I'll post it all. Until then, here's a little piece of it. Also, filling a [prompt](http://santana-lopez.livejournal.com/6320.html?thread=16304#t16304).

\---------

Somewhere between the drinks, the karaoke singing, the drunken dancing and whatever else, the three of them stumble into the last car of some train.

Puck doesn't even know which. All he knows is the train has nothing but five people on it all together and they're the only ones in this car. 

It's like three or four in the morning and from the way Santana and Rachel keep giggling or whatever to each other, it's shaping up to be a better night than he expected. 

The girls sit in the middle of the car. Something's happening between them because when he goes to sit on Rachel's other side he can see one of Santana's fingers trailing up and down Rachel's arm. He grins to himself because if this is how it's going to be, this could just be the best night of his life.

He doesn't know when exactly they all decided to sit down and play _let's-rub-on-Rachel_ , but she has Puck's fingertips sliding across her stomach while Santana's hand keeps gliding up and down Rachel's arm. 

And from the way Rachel's acting, she's definitely not complaining.. 

He has no idea when she went from just wanting him to being all on board for a little girl-on-girl. If he knew, he would've jumped on that train a lot sooner. No pun intended. 

Puck slips his free hand into her hair, massaging his fingers across her scalp as Santana's lips drop to Rachel's shoulder and start moving up. 

When her lips finally skirt their way up to her neck, Rachel moans softly, practically purring, and leans her head back against Puck's hand. 

This really doesn't seem like the first time they've done this together. 

Her hand wraps around his thigh and he takes that as the best sign ever. He nips at her earlobe, pulling slightly while his hand untangles from her hair and slides to cradle her face. 

Santana seems to be doing the same to her neck because he could see a little red mark when she starts to move up, kissing her way under Rachel's jaw up to her other ear. 

"My fathers were right. You two are such a bad influence." Rachel said with a smile on her lips, and her voice already sounds thick and raspy. 

She's moving her hand up so she squeezing his inner thigh.

His cock twitches in his jeans, all she has to do is move her hand up an inch or two.

Puck tilts her head a little before moving his hand to grab Santana's hair as she sucks Rachel's other earlobe. 

"Baby, we're the kids your parents warned you about." he blows in her ear, pressing kisses along her cheek. His hand slides from her stomach down to the edge of her skirt. 

These fucking short skirts she loves to parade around in will never get old for him. Ever.

But right now, it needs to disappear or something. 

His fingers draw lazy circles in Rachel's inner thigh inching higher and higher. When he presses up against her, he could hardly feel her panties from how soaked they already were. He sucks on her pulse point making him feel the groan she lets out against his lips. 

The noises both girls are making seem to be filling the train car. It's like a fucking concert of moans and sighs and heavy breaths. 

Puck's fingers work through Santana's hair as she slides her tongue along the seam of Rachel's lips before slipping inside. The groan trapped in Rachel's throat vibrates against his lips as he slides his own tongue along that special spot behind her ear.

When he feels one of Santana's hands come up and fist in Rachel's hair while the other starts cupping her breast, he starts putting more pressure against Rachel's clit, rubbing smooth circles around her. 

His fingers are drenched down to the second knuckle just from this. 

"God, I want both of you so much." Rachel whispers to no one in particular when Santana pulls back, resting their foreheads against one another.

She starts rubbing her hand against the front of Puck's jeans and the other does something to Santana, he can't really see from where he is. 

Rachel's hand stops and she opens her eyes. What the- if she backs out now, he might cry. 

He could give two fucks about looking badass when he's got the chance to fuck both of them dangling right in front of him.

"Wait, wait. We can't do this. We're on public train. Anyone could just come on and see us."

Santana grins, the hand snaked in Rachel's hair comes down to her cheek. Her thumb pulls down on Rachel's kiss swollen bottom lip.

"We're the only ones on the train, babe. 'Sides, it's not like anybody's gonna come right now." 

Puck hooks her panties to the side with one finger and presses his middle finger right up against her. "Except for you." 

Santana leans back in and kisses Rachel's lips slowly making Puck realize - this is _definitely_ not the first time they've done this. 

Why the fuck was he never invited to that? This whole deal would've been so much fucking sweeter if he was. 

Whatever, he here now. 

He slips his finger inside her and feels her clench around him. The sound he gets out of her goes straight to his cock as he feels her hand dip inside his jeans. 

Puck tugs Santana's hair just a little, enough to get a little space between them for him. 

It must be all the years of knowing how the other works because she goes back to sucking her way along Rachel's neck while he licks into her mouth. 

He can hear Santana whispering all kinds of dirty talk in Rachel's ear. His dick's throbbing just hearing what's coming out of her mouth and the response it gets from Rachel almost makes him pick her up and drop her right on his cock. 

Rachel's hand wraps around him and starts stroking like a pro. Puck doesn't even know when she unbuttoned his jeans. 

Santana's hand somehow ends up under Rachel's sweater and he can feel her kneading her boobs against his chest. 

At some point Santana's hand must've slipped from Rachel's hair and undid her bra because if he knows his girl, she can't do anything half-assed and if she's touching boobs, she wants the whole package - without any interference. 

Puck keeps pumping his finger in and out of her, adding a second finger when he feels her muscles tighten around him. He swallows a loud gasp from her mouth as Santana moves over and picks her sweater up and teases Rachel's nipple into her mouth. 

This sets her off. She breaks away from Puck's mouth and starts rocking her hips harder against his hand as her own hand comes up and threads through Santana's hair. 

Her head tips back as she cries out, " _Yes. God..mmm_ ". Her hips jerk after one more thrust of his fingers and he can actually feel her orgasm rip through her and really wishes he was riding it with her. 

Or that she was riding him. 

Or blowing him. 

Or both of them doing both to him.

Puck moves back a little bit, his fingers slipping out of her and like clockwork Santana jumps at the chance to get some more room. She starts gently pushing Rachel back until she's laying down on the seat. 

As much as he loves being a part of this, he doesn't know how long this will last. And for real, he wants to remember this as best he can. 

He leans down and nips at Rachel's lips as she lays opposite him. 

With one last tug at her bottom lip, he moves over to sit on the seat across from them. His hand wrapping around himself, stroking slowly. Watching them together, it's too fucking much for him. 

"Noah, where are you going?" she fucking pouts at him. Santana's head is buried in Rachel's neck. He can see her eyes rolling back as she reaches for him with her free hand. 

Santana must've been dying to get Rachel all to herself for a little bit. Her hands are gripping onto that sweater she bunched up to expose Rachel's tits. 

They're so fucking fantastic, it's a miracle Puck hasn't even touched them yet. 

"Just gonna sit and watch for a little bit, baby." HIs dick's inexplicably hard and rubbing against the undone zipper of his jeans. 

Rachel keeps mouthing something to Santana, something he can't make out, but he can tell she knows exactly what's going on. 

His senses are on fire right now. He can't get enough of what he's seeing and hearing. Not just one, but two totally hot girls fucking and totally on board with him joining.

This is what dreams are made of. 

His strokes start getting faster as he sees one of Rachel's legs come up and bend with her heel digging into Santana's lower back. She starts plucking at Rachel's nipples before rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs. 

They keep trading lazy kisses, Rachel's hands fisted in her hair, Santana rocking slowly against her. Someone's groaning loudly and he realizes after a second, it's him. 

Puck watches Santana's pink tongue trail a line down her body, her eyes locked on Rachel's the whole time. She looks over to see what he's doing and grins when she sees him watching them intensely. 

He smirks when Rachel follows her line of sight and moans as she watches his hand move over his cock. 

Santana can't have all the fun. 

She doesn't waste any time with teasing, she licks at Rachel's wetness through her underwear. That's just about the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen. 

The sounds alone coming from Rachel are enough to make him come. Her hands come down to fist at Santana's hair, holding her in place as if she was ever going to move. 

Her hips raise off the seat, the scream ripping from her throat cuts through the entire car. They're so lucky there's no one else on this train. 

Puck can't take it anymore, he moves back over sitting right next to Rachel's head. She doesn't even wait for him to sit all the way before she grabs onto him and starts twisting her hand over him and jerking him like she was pumping him for gold. 

He creeps over her, his head now close enough to see Santana tongue Rachel's clit. Rachel pulls him towards her, closing her mouth over him, sucking down to the base of his dick. 

"Oh my- _Fuck_ , baby." His arms almost give out as she alternates her hands and her tongue while licking his head before taking him all in again. 

He looks up and watches as Santana's hand curves over Rachel's hip, two fingers pressing against her as she fucks her with her tongue. 

One of Rachel's hands reaches around him to grab at his ass. He doesn't know how he feels about that but his brains pretty much shut down. 

She can do whatever he wants. 

She pushes him down so he can fuck her mouth, and he's pretty sure he just touched the back of her throat. 

He can't even stop from coming right there. With a low, deep groan he lets go in her mouth. She swallows around him, her hand sliding from behind him down to curl in Santana's hair again. 

Before he even moves from over her, he watches Rachel's body arch off the seat again and god, she looks so fucking sexy when she comes. 

It's about time he made his girl fall apart. He's been dying to have her perfect legs wrap around his hips, or head. As long as they're wrapped around him, he's good. 

He snags his hand behind Santana's head and pulls her up, kissing her soundly, tasting Rachel all over her mouth. Puck can feel the grin on her lips and seriously, it's enough to start getting him hard again. 

There's just something about her smugness that gets him all hot. 

He lets her go when he feels one of Santana's hand wrap in his shirt and tug him down and dips his head, his tongue sweeping slowly along Rachel's slit. He feels Santana's fingers sliding in and out of her, Rachel's nails scraping along his lower back.

"I'm so close…" she chokes out, her head moving side to side against his knees.

Santana twists her fingers, "That's it, baby. Just let go."

He still can't believe this is happening. If he knew this was going to be like this, he would've done this years ago. 

Rachel's third (or fourth, he lost count) orgasm rips through her. Santana gets up just as he does and he turns and sits back down so he's facing Rachel again. Santana waits until he's sitting before she straddles his thighs. 

"If you two weren't so fucking hot, I'd be pissed that I'm the only one here who hasn't come yet." 

Rachel sits up on her knees right beside them. She pulls at Santana's tank top and starts playing with her nipples in one hand while the other reaches up to bring her face towards hers. He can't even form words right now. Fuck snarky comebacks. 

He just wants to get his dick wet. 

He's hard again by now so he reaches down, rubs himself against her - getting a nice gasp from her which Rachel takes advantage of to slip her tongue in her mouth - and enters her swiftly. She starts rocking her hips in a rhythm that's making his eyes roll back in his head. 

It's only just now he's realizing she's rolling commando. Did she plan this shit? 

If she did, she's a fucking genius. 

He can feel her hand grasp at the little bit of hair in his mohawk she can get. She seems to get a good grip because she's pulling a little. That's cool though, he can deal with a little pleasure with his pain. 

Rachel's whispering some of the dirtiest things he never thought he'd hear coming from her in between kisses with Santana. The hand playing with her breasts slides lower until her fingers are rubbing at her clit. 

Santana's cursing out all kinds of obscenities as she's rocking against him, her eyes fixed on Rachel's lips. He palms her other tit, dipping his head down to capture it in his mouth. "Oh my _fucking_ God, this is so good!" she screams as she pumps herself on him. 

It's because of her barely-there-miniskirt that he can see exactly what Rachel's doing with her fingers and he can hear the sounds of their lips smacking against each other as his hands come around to grab her ass. 

He palms her cheeks as he spreads her open even more for him. Her pussy feels so tight around him, he has to let go of her breast and rest his forehead against her chest and just watch as she swallows him over and over. 

Seeing Rachel expertly work her fingers on Santana over and over as he fucks her is going to kill him. He doesn't know how much longer he can hold out. 

Puck looks up to see Santana sucking on Rachel's tongue while her free hand is lost somewhere in her hair. These girls have a serious hair fetish and it's the hottest thing ever. 

Well one of, at least. 

He drags his tongue up along Rachel's neck, reaching her earlobe and tugs on it before whispering, "Bite her neck" in her ear. 

She pulls away and kisses her way across Santana's cheek, her jaw, finally getting to her neck. He can see her bite down cautiously until Santana rasps, "Harder" and then she screams out, clamping down on his cock as Rachel's tongue smoothes the indents her teeth made along her pulse. 

Watching her, and feeling her, come apart around him almost makes him blow his load right then but he knows he has fuck Rachel at least once before coming again.

Santana lowers her lips onto his. Their kisses aren't as lazy as her and Rachel's but they're definitely the laziest they've ever had. Those post orgasm kisses always are. 

Her fingers are still curled in his mohawk and he feels her push his head towards Rachel's. Without knowing when exactly, he's biting on Rachel's lips, soothing them after with his tongue. 

Santana stands up, slipping him from inside her, as his hands come up cup Rachel's cheek and tease at her nipples. He can hear Santana moving around them. 

Her moans go straight to his already throbbing dick. She's kneeling next to him so he has to tilt his head up and he pulls away slightly letting her lips go with a pop. 

"Turn around, baby."

She locks eyes with him before turning around, her sweater still rucked up, her bra thrown on the seat across from them. He has no idea when that happened. 

When she turns, she sees Santana laying on the other side, her legs spread open. Rachel lowers, putting her mouth on her again, her perfect ass up in the air just waiting for him. 

He gets up, one foot on the floor with the other leg kneeling on the seat. His hands grab her hips pulling her closer as he guides himself inside her. 

Finally. They both gasp at the feeling. He can see Rachel's head sink slightly as she laps her tongue over and over Santana's clit while she fists her hands on any part of Rachel she can find. 

Puck's thrusting with no specific rhythm. He leans over her, his arms on either side of her body, whispering in her ear on how to get the best reactions from Santana. 

Santana's swaying her head from side to side, one hand coming up to pull at her nipple while the other grips onto Rachel's hair. This is so the fucking best night of his life and they're all still clothed. 

Rachel's moans are just bringing Santana closer to the edge. With a couple more thrusts, he feels Rachel clench around him. She bites down on Santana's thigh to muffle her scream before she completely lets go on him.

Santana's head has to hurt with how so hard she knocked it back when Rachel bit her. He's pressing soft kisses along the back of her shoulder and down her back. He slips out of her, wincing a little since he's so close to coming, but has been doing his best to hold out. 

Mailman? Fuck off. He's got stamina.

He sits back down, panting like he ran a marathon and watches Rachel slide up Santana's body, resting her head on her chest, breathing heavily. 

After a few seconds Puck brings his hand up to rest on Rachel's ass, squeezing gently with his other hand stroking himself again. Santana looks down at him and he must say everything he's thinking with just his look because she taps Rachel, "Baby, get up a sec". 

Rachel looks up and back seeing his hand moving over himself again, she sits back up and moves to kneel in front of him. 

Fuck, _fuck_ , she's so fucking hot for this. She's always hot though.

She wraps a hand around him and guides him across her lips, her tongue swirling over his head as his eyes roll back. When one of his hands finds themselves tangled in her hair, massaging her head he looks over to the side and sees Santana watching them, her fingers rubbing small circles against herself. 

He grabs at her ankle and pulls her towards him. When she's pressed up against him, he grabs her wrist to pull her up and stares at her lips, "Sit on my face."

She looks at him for a second before letting a " _Fuck_ " slip from her lips as she stands up and brings one leg over on each side of him. 

Puck looks down quickly and sees Rachel hand tight around him as she looks up at them intently. 

Santana grabs the bar above them for leverage and sits down, her thighs up on his shoulders. His face is pressed so intimately against her that if he breathed too deeply he could probably make her come. 

All those years on the Cheerios came in handy from how easily she can hold herself up.

Bringing his tongue over her, he laps leisurely at her clit. He can see her let one hand go from the overhead pole and fist at the top of her head. Her hips are starting to rock against his face and that is so fucking hot, he starts to thrust slowly into Rachel's mouth. 

He knows she can take it but he doesn't want to just spring it out of nowhere. 

He can feel her take him whole as her hand follows her mouth. She starts a rhythm of sucking and stroking that's driving him insane. 

The free hand that he'd used to pull Santana over is now up pressing on her lower back giving her some cushion. Her moans are getting louder and more ragged as she works her hips over his face. 

No fucking way he'd ever give this night up for anything else ever. 

Puck nips at her with his lips, pulling slightly then pressing the flat of his tongue against her. She's already arching her back and biting her lip. He can feel Rachel's rhythm get faster, his hips rising off the seat a little with every thrust. 

When he sucks hard on her clit, that's when Santana breaks down and squeezes his head between her thighs. Rachel moans at the sight with his cock inside her mouth and that just brings him over the edge. He empties himself inside her and she milks him completely again. 

Santana comes down and sits on his left while Rachel wipes her mouth with her hand and straddles his lap. She kisses him, tasting Santana on his lips. It's weird that he can taste himself, but he doesn't care. As long as it's on her. 

They both pull Santana into the kiss, tongues sliding along each other messily. He could fucking care less, he's so mellow right now. 

Rachel pulls back and he and Santana go at it for a few seconds, just nipping at each other's lips. When he looks back over at Rachel, he can see her holding what looks like her panties in her hand as she slides it back around his neck. Her other arm around Santana. 

"When did that happen?"

She blinks at Santana, a smile on her lips. "I don't really know."

Santana's watching Rachel's lips move, licking her own, and he's just watching the both of them. This needs to happen every night for the rest of his life. 

"I think we missed our stop." He sounds like he's retarded. But look at who's on his lap.

Rachel giggles when she stands up, puts on her underwear and offers both hands to them. They each take one and get off the next stop.  
\---------


End file.
